godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
1967
In the real world *''The X from Outer Space'' is released on March 25 in Japan. *''Gappa'' is released on April 22 in Japan. * airs the first episode of their first television series, He of the Sun on April 27. *Tsuburaya Productions airs the first episode of the series Ultraseven on October 1 in Japan. This series would go on to become one of the studio's most famous works. *''King Kong Escapes'' is released on July 22 in Japan. *''Yonggary'' is released on August 13 in South Korea. *''Son of Godzilla'' is released on December 16 in Japan. In the Kaiju Multiverse *Godzilla begins to follow a strange radio signal that resembles a brain wave, and soon arrives on Solgell Island. There, he finds an infant Godzilla, dubbed Minilla, under attack from three large preying mantises called Kamacuras. After defeating them, Godzilla adopts Minilla and teaches him how to use his Atomic Ray. The duo then battle the giant spider Kumonga before a weather control experiment freezes the island and forces Godzilla and his son into hibernation. (Son of Godzilla) *On Mondo Island, a giant ape called King Kong is discovered, along with a large assortment of other creatures, such as Gorosaurus and a Giant Sea Serpent. An evil scientist named Dr. Who invents a robotic clone of Kong called Mechani-Kong. The two monsters battle in Tokyo and King Kong emerges victorious. Kong then kills the robot's inventor and returns home. (King Kong Escapes) *An expedition from Tokyo heads to Obelisk Island to discover a baby reptile the natives call Gappa. They bring it back to Japan and end up unleashing the two parent Gappa's on the country. The two monsters leave Japan once the baby Gappa is returned to them. (Gappa) *The spaceship AAB Gamma is dispatched from Japan to travel to Mars to investigate reports of UFOs in the area. When the Gamma nears the red planet, it comes across a mysterious alien vessel that sprays the ship with spores. Samples are taken back to earth where one of them begins to develop. The cosmic spore grows into a giant, lizard-like creature dubbed "Guilala." The monster begins a reign of destruction through Tokyo. Guilala is finally defeated by jets laden with bombs, which coat it in a substance called "Guilalalium." It causes Guilala to shrink down to its original spore form. The government promptly launches the spore back into space, where it will circle the sun in an endless orbit. (The X from Outer Space) *In the Middle East, a nuclear bomb is set off that creates massive earthquakes. The earthquake makes its way to South Korea, caused by a giant monster named Yonggary. Yonggary attacks Seoul and makes his way to the oil refineries where he consumes the oil. Yonggary, enraged, starts attacking until a chemical explosion at the refinery proves to have an effect on it. The Korean Government then uses oil to draw Yonggary on a local river, and kills it with a refined version of the ammonia compound. Yonggary dies a painful death through exsanguination. (Yonggary) *On a journey to the Solar System while mapping the Milky Way, a lone Ultra named Ultraseven lands on Earth, where he rescues a mountain climber shortly after he arrives. Realising that Earth is full of life, like many other planets he had seen, Seven decides that from that point onwards, he would protect the Earth. (Ultraseven)